


Dog Days

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, 40 in all, one for each day of Dogs Days for Kiba and Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Dog Days occur in the Northern Hemisphere when Sirius the dog star rises with the sun. It is believed to be the hottest time of the year. Dog Days traditionally occur between July 3 and August 11. This fic is composed of 40 drabbles over 40 days of Dog Days that tells Kiba and HInata's story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own these Naruto characters and stand to make no profit from posting this story._  
  
Dog Days were upon them.

The heat was oppressive but the storms were worse.

Every evening it seemed a thunderstorm rolled across the valley where Konoha was located.

Akamaru trembled between the two of them.

He whimpered when the thunder crashed.

Absently, she reached to stroke his head.

Her hand brushed Kiba's, patting his dog.

Lightning flashed, the scent of ozone in the air unmistakable.

Hinata inhaled sharply, feeling she should draw her hand away, but Kiba's closed softly around her own.

They counted the seconds, one…, two…., three…., four…, his lips pressed against hers.

Thunder rolled across the sky.


	2. Wind Chimes

The air was heavy, hot and still.

He missed her.

He picked up the scent of jasmine, dust, ginger and sun-cured grasses but not Hinata.

How he missed her.

She was on a mission, away several more days.

He paced restlessly, uneasy in his own skin without her, ran his hand through sweat soaked hair.

A weak breeze picked up, carrying the scent of the forest then moved on.

In the distance he heard the faint tinkling of wind chimes.

It reminded him of her laugh, soft and gentle, icy and clear.

Kiba smiled and thought to himself…she'd be home… soon.


	3. Blackberries

She reached among thorns, picking blackberries for the two of them, weaving her hand between the canes.

She was careful – avoiding thorns, gently tugging berries.

Ripe ones fell without pulling into her hand.

She extricated her hand, palm up, for him to see.

Juice from ones she'd tried not to crush stained her fingertips, for a moment he feared it was blood where thorns had pricked her fingers.

She smiled, held the largest, ripest berry up and offered it to him.

His lips closed around her fingers, tasting salt and sweet and bitter at the same time.

He hated Hiashi.


	4. Honey

Shino gave her honey.

Not the heavy, rich amber kind that was almost too thick to eat.

The honey Shino's bees made was thin, golden, tangy and sweet.

The kind he knew she liked.

And he always left honeycomb in the jar – he knew that to her it was candy.

He never told her what kind of flowers it was made from.

It had a singular taste she couldn't quite describe.

Kiba had answered the question for her.

When she gave him a piece of her honeycomb, sticky, sweet, the color of morning sunshine, Kiba said it tasted like summer.


	5. Best Friends

Shino was happy his two best friends had recognized they were in love.

He'd always thought of Hinata as a little sister.

He'd hated to see her mooning over Naruto for so long in the past.

But like a good big brother he'd kept his opinions to himself.

He approved of Kiba.

Kiba was strong and loving and loyal.

Most importantly he would be totally devoted to Hinata.

Almost as devoted to her as Shino was.

Just not in the same way.

In a boyfriend kind of way.

Not at all like Shino's brotherly affection toward her.

Right?


	6. Trees

Kiba reminded her of the trees in the forest, tall and strong.

She liked kissing him.

She liked circling her hands behind his neck, drawing herself up the full length of him, feeling his hands warm at her waist.

When she was kissing Kiba like this in the forest, she clung to him, standing on tiptoe, feet barely touching the ground.

Sometimes, he would lean her back against a tree, and she would be pressed between him and the trunk, the bark rough behind her, Kiba warm in front.

Wondering.

Is this what it felt like to be a dryad?


	7. Festival

It was fun to be at the festival with Hinata.

Paper lanterns gave off circles of pastel light.

The evening had an ethereal quality.

They wandered between vendor's stalls, eating dumplings.

He bought her cheap festival jewelry, bracelets, which she wore proudly.

He didn't know how special they were to her.

It was the first jewelry of her own she'd ever received.

It may not have compared to jewels she'd worn at clan functions but to her they were priceless.

Kiba would give his whole self to her.

He just didn't know how much of herself he gave to her.


	8. Cicadas

Cicadas drone lazily in the afternoon sun.

The sound is rhythmic, lulling and hypnotic.

She wants nothing more than to close her eyes, not exactly sleeping, just …being.

The insects chorus, crescendo and fall silent for a few seconds.

Then they start again, repeating the sequence.

Kiba's sprawled on his back beside her.

She lies down and rests her head on his chest.

He raises one hand to stroke her hair then lets it fall on her shoulder.

His heartbeat, too, is rhythmic, lulling and hypnotic.

Shikamaru can have his clouds.

Kiba's taught her how to sleep in the sun.


	9. Fireflies

Kiba prefers the scents of the forest at night but he can't help noticing the fireflies.

Each tiny spark is bio-chemical electricty, giving off a scent that he can detect as well as the flicker of light most people see.

The forest is glittering with them tonight.

There must be a million of them, each one seeking the attention of a mate.

It's how he feels as well when he's around Hinata, bio-chemical electricity.

The spark the fireflies generate is actually quite cool.

Kiba's not so lucky.

He feels like he's on fire.


	10. Butterflies

"Kiba, do you see the butterflies?"

"Yes."

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"I suppose."

"When they flutter like that they look so free."

"Hinata, it's a defense mechanism, makes it harder for birds to catch them. Ask Shino."

He didn't mean it to sound harsh.

"Oh. W-w-ell, it's…a b-b-beautiful defense mechanism."

He realizes how long it's been since he's heard her stutter.

Although he's glad she's more confident and rarely stammers now, still he'd forgotten how very _Hinata_ it was.

He kissed her and said, "It's not the only one."

She'd never dare tell him but sometimes Kiba says the _strangest_ things.


	11. Stray

Hana recognizes the shy, quiet, skittery, jumpiness.

She's seen enough of it before.

Shinobi never treat ninja hounds that way, but enough villagers neglect enough dogs that eventually make their way into her clinic so that she's seen it all.

Strays are always the same.

They are so grateful for the least little look, morsel, or pat you give them, yet so very afraid to accept it because they might have to lose love and affection again.

Yes, she's seen enough villagers do it to enough dogs.

But Hinata is the first kunoichi she's seen that's been treated that way.


	12. Sensei

Relationships aren't forbidden.

Relationships aren't discouraged.

But relationships can't be encouraged.

That's what the So You're a New Team Leader rule book said about members dating.

She remembered finding that book particularly useless.

It was overly specific on mundane things – precise times to train on each block and hold.

And completely uninformative on really important things like'"How to handle a kunoichi's first menses when you're on an overnight with the girl and two blockhead teammates who want to know 'what's wrong?'"

Yes. That book. A complete load of crap.

She's going to encourage the hell out of this relationship.


	13. Sight

She sees it in his eyes, how he wants her.

Even without Byakugaan she sees it in his chakra.

Normal points flicker brighter when he touches her.

As he reaches for her, his energy touches before his fingers ever do.

Kurenai's words are not sharp, but stern.

"Don't hurt him."

Hinata's taken aback.

She loves Kiba.

Sensei thinks she'd hurt him?

Kureni switched off the porch light.

The moth that had been dancing in the glow dashed itself against the still hot globe, injuring one wing.

It could still fly but just barely.

It would be dead by morning.

Oh.


End file.
